Menangkap Cahaya
by ambudaff
Summary: Semua dimulai dari fanfiksi baru yang diposting oleh Wren. Beginikah rasanya memiliki penggemar psikopat? Ditulis berkolaborasi dengan Noira Hikari untuk memenuhi tantangan TAKABURC


**MENANGKAP CAHAYA**

 _Cath Avery, Wren Avery, Levi Stewart, Alejandro, Reagan, Alan, adalah kepunyaan Rainbow Rowell_

 _Mystery, rating T_

 _Ditulis berkolaborasi dengan_ _ **Noira Hikari**_ _untuk memenuhi tantangan_ _ **TAKABURC**_

 _Summary: Semua dimulai dari fanfiksi baru yang diposting oleh Wren. Beginikah rasanya memiliki penggemar psikopat?_

-o0o-

[ _Aku tidak tahu kau masih tertarik memposting cerita_.]

Wren menatap ponselnya—merasa tidak heran dengan SMS yang barusan ia terima. Dengan cepat jemarinya bergerak, mengetik pesan balasan.

[ _Hanya sebuah ide yang kebetulan lewat_.]

[ _Sejak kapan kau suka membuat Baz menderita?_ ]

Kali ini, gadis itu tersenyum. [ _Pada akhirnya ia bersama Simon. Baz tidak menderita. Makan siang bersama?_ ]

[ _Tidak bisa. Waktunya Levi._ ]

[ _Oke_.]

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia membuang ponselnya ke meja dan meraih laptop. Tangannya bergerak membuka akun fanfixx-nya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak ia terakhir kali memposting cerita—benar kata Cath. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi teman-teman dan pesta dan Laura dan tentu saja Alejandro.

Fanfiksi Wren tidak memiliki hit sebanyak Cath—tapi ia cukup bahagia melihat komentar yang masuk ke akunnya. Memiliki penggemar yang tidak banyak membuat gadis itu dengan mudah membalas satu per satu komentar yang masuk. Ia tersenyum melihat beberapa komentar dari orang-orang yang sudah ia kenal di komunitas mereka—orang-orang yang juga Cath kenal. Mereka berkomentar betapa mereka merindukan Wren dan menyatakan kegembiraan karena ia kembali.

 _Terima kasih. Aku juga merindukan kalian._

Ia terus membaca dan membalas satu per satu komentar, hingga matanya menangkap satu komentar di bagian paling bawah.

 _Death Evil: Beberapa hal ditakdirkan secara natural untuk saling bersama. Seperti kau dan …. Kematian._

Wren merinding.

Ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang menulis komentar itu—dan apa maksudnya. Jadi ia mengklik akun tersebut hanya untuk mencari tahu. Dan tidak ada apa-apa. Si penulis komentar tidak memiliki profil yang bisa menunjukkan identitasnya. Akunnya kosong. Ia tidak pernah menulis satu fanfiksi pun.

Wren meraih ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia menulis pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Cath. [ _Apa kau mengenal 'Death Evil'?_ ]

Tidak lama, balasan muncul. [ _Tidak. Siapa itu?_ ]

[ _Kau harus melihat komentar-komentarku. Dia di sana_.]

Wren meraih laptopnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan komentar yang satu itu, dan keluar dari akunnya. Komentar itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ponselnya berdering. Wren meraihnya lagi. [ _Kuharap dia cuma iseng._ ]

[ _Ya. Kurasa juga begitu_.]

.

-oOo-

.

Wren mundur dengan cepat, hampir menabrak bak sampah di dekat tempat sepatu di kamarnya.

Ada selembar kertas putih dengan tinta yang dicetak dengan warna merah darah tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Kertas itulah yang membuatnya begitu terkejut saat masuk ke kamarnya tadi. Perlahan, ia menunduk, mengambil kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Matanya membaca kembali rentetan kata-kata di sana.

 _Kauingat saat Baz hampir jatuh ke jurang? Kau akan merasakannya. Tapi tanpa Simon yang datang menyelamatkan. Hanya kau, dan kematian._

Itu adalah salah satu adegan yang dirancangnya untuk fanfiksi terakhir yang ia posting.

Dengan cepat Wren melipat kertas itu, mengantonginya, dan berlari ke kamar Cath. Ia tidak tahu apa Cath ada di kamarnya, tapi saudara kembarnya itu hampir tidak pernah kemana-mana. Dan benar saja, Cath memang sedang di kamarnya mengerjakan tugas baru dari Profesor Piper.

"Apa ada seseorang di kampus ini yang mengenal fanfixx selain kita?"

Cath memandang kertas yang dibawa Wren. Ia tampak sangat serius, dan khawatir.

"Kurasa pasti ada," jawab Wren. "Pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana mereka mengenal kita?"

"Mengenal kau," koreksi Cath. Ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di sisi kasurnya.

"Sama saja." Wren bergidik. "Begini rasanya memiliki penggemar psikopat, huh?"

Cath menggumpal kertas di tangannya, membuatnya menjadi bola dan melemparkannya ke bak sampah di ujung kamar. "Kau harus hati-hati. Siapa pun orangnya, dia mengenalmu. Dia bisa muncul kapan saja."

"Mungkin dia hanya iseng?" Wren menekan jari-jarinya—gugup.

"Tidak, Wren. Ini keterlaluan. Kau perlu berhati-hati. Dan lapor penjaga asramamu. Ya, kau harus melapor." Cath menatap Wren tepat di matanya. "Kemana pun kau pergi, minta teman sekamarmu, atau Alejandro atau _aku_ untuk menemanimu. Kau tidak boleh sendirian. Paling tidak, telepon aku."

Wren mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantah. Tapi Cath benar. Mereka sedang sama-sama khawatir. Dan berhati-hati sangat diperlukan.

"Aku akan bicarakan pada Alejandro. Kuharap dia mau menemaniku berbicara pada penjaga asrama. Dan menemaniku sepanjang hari. Apa kau pikir itu tidak berlebihan?"

Cath menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau membutuhkannya. Dia akan mengerti."

.

-oOo-

.

Setengah malas-malasan Wren meng-upload bab berikutnya. Sebenarnya ia agak seram juga membayangkan akan ada reaksi dari Death Evil itu, tetapi di lain pihak ia merasa penasaran juga.

Paling tidak ia sudah melapor pada penjaga asrama. Akan ada perhatian khusus pada siapa saja yang mendekati kamarnya.

Selain itu, Alejandro juga sudah berjanji akan lebih sering ke kamarnya, paling tidak sehabis kuliah.

"Jangan lupa juga, tiap kau pergi ke mana-mana, SMS aku," sahut Cath berkeras, "jadi kalau kau ada apa-apa, mudah menemukan dan mengirim pertolongan."

Dipikir-pikir, bagaimana kalau orang itu hanya iseng? Dengan segala tindakan seperti ini, bukankah akan terlihat tolol?

Layar laptopnya berganti. Update bab terbaru di Fanfixx biasanya baru keluar setelah beberapa menit. Sekarang update-annya sudah ada di nomer 1 Just In.

Wren mengarahkan kursornya pada tulisan 'Review' dan meng-kliknya. Baru beberapa menit, mungkin saja belum ada yang membaca apalagi sempat memberi review untuk bab terbarunya ini.

Sudah ada ternyata!

 _SummerMorning: Gyaaaaa! Aku padamu, Wrenegade! Aku tahu, kelihatannya aku mengerikan tapi aku suka membaca Baz merana begitu, xixixi! Etapi, jangan lupa memberi akhir bahagia ya!_

Wren nyengir.

Sesaat lupa ia akan Death Evil.

Tetapi begitu ia me-refresh halaman review, ia tercekat.

Sudah ada.

Sudah ada lagi.

Death Evil.

 _Death Evil: Selangkah mendekati kegelapan, selangkah mendekati kematian. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Wren Avery?_

.

-o0o-

.

"Tapi ia bahkan tahu nama asliku, Cath!" Wren tak suka mengakui bahwa ia gemetar. Begitu membaca komentar itu, ia nyaris saja menjatuhkan laptopnya dari meja saking ia kaget. Tak berpikir panjang ia keluar dari kamar, mengunci asal-asalan, hampir lupa membawa kuncinya dan berlari ke kamar Cath. Cath sepertinya akan pergi bersama Levi, untung saja belum. Jadi mereka bersesak-sesak di kamar Cath: Cath, Wren, Levi, sesaat ada Reagan bersama Alan, tetapi mereka kemudian pergi setelah Reagan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Kira-kira, adakah mahasiswa Universitas Nebraska yang mengenal Wren Avery sebagai Wrenegade?" Levi mencoba menganalisis situasi.

Wren menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu," bisiknya lirih, bingung.

"Kau tahu," sahut Cath pada Levi tanpa nada menuduh, "Courtney sepertinya tahu kita sering menulis fanfiksi, tapi aku ragu apakah ia akan ingat apa itu fanfixx dan siapa Cath dan Wren di sana. Siapa lagi?"

"Alejandro?"

"Sama saja dengan Courtney. Kalaupun tahu, mana ia ingat, ngerti juga aku ragu—" Cath mendengus. Courtney walau sudah bukan teman sekamar Wren lagi, tapi ia masih sesekali jalan bersama Wren.

"Orang ini tahu siapa Wren, nama aslinya, dan di mana Wren kuliah sekarang—" Levi meneruskan menganalisis, "di samping itu, berarti si Death-apalah-namanya ini, pasti punya masalah denganmu, Wren—"

Cath menatap Wren tajam.

"Rasanya—aku tak punya masalah dengan siapapun—"

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Ketukan di pintu.

Wren langsung terkaget.

Levi yang paling dekat dengan pintu, membuka pintu sedikit, mengintip.

Alejandro.

Pintu dibuka lebar, dan Wren melempar diri ke pelukan Jandro, terisak-isak.

Cath menatap Levi. Levi menatap Cath, mengangkat bahu.

Menggumam tak jelas, lalu Wren dan Jandro berlalu.

Cath kembali menatap Levi.

"Cather—"

Cath mengangkat alis.

"Sepertinya—apakah mungkin, kebiasaan Wren kemarin-kemarin suka mabuk—apakah saat itu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa diingatnya?"

"Mungkin saja," kening Cath berkerut.

"Ganti baju," sahut Levi cepat, "kita susul Wren—"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan," Levi bergerak mendahului ke lemari Cath, membukanya mencari-cari, "kau punya kaus hitam? Atau semacamnya, warna gelap begitu?"

Dia tidak usah menanyakan sebetulnya, karena dengan cepat ia menemukan selembar kaus hitam, dan menyerahkannya pada Cath. Lalu ia keluar kamar, menunggu Cath berganti pakaian.

Tidak sabar, Levi mengetuk pintu, "Sudah? Cepatlah, tidak usah membawa apa-apa, dompet saja kalau perlu, tapi cepatlah—"

Cath keluar segera sesudahnya, sudah ganti kaus hitam, tapi wajahnya masih bingung. "Kenapa harus ganti kaus hitam?"

"Kalau di ruangan gelap, kita tidak cepat ketahuan," sahut Levi, bergegas berjalan sambil menarik tangan Cath. Berjalan cepat menuju tempat parkir menuju truknya, mengisyaratkan agar Cath naik, dia sendiri juga naik dan menstarter truknya. Sebelum jalan, ia membuka laci di hadapan Cath, mengeluarkan sebuah topi warna gelap dan memberikannya pada Cath, "Kuncir rambutmu, masukkan ke bawah topi."

Masih kebingungan, Cath menurut.

Levi menjalankan truknya pelan-pelan, tapi dengan cepat kemudian ketahuan ke mana mereka menuju: mengikuti Jandro dan Wren, tapi tanpa ketahuan.

"Perhatikan ke mana saja Wren akan pergi, lalu perhatikan sekelilingnya. Kira-kira ada yang mencurigakan tidak?"

Cath mulai melihat sekeliling. Mungkin belum ketahuan karena masih di jalan.

Jandro menghentikan truknya di jajaran toko-toko keperluan sehari-hari, dan turun bersama Wren. Levi memarkir truknya agak jauh. Mereka tidak keluar dari truk. Hari sudah gelap, sehingga Cath terpaksa harus menajamkan mata melihat sekeliling. Rasanya tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Levi terlihat serius.

Jandro dan Wren tidak lama di situ. Keluar dari sebuah toko kelontong, Jandro membawa sekantong belanjaan, naik ke atas mobilnya dan berlalu bersama Wren.

Beberapa saat kemudian Levi menghidupkan mesin truknya, dan mengikuti truk Jandro. Melalui beberapa ruas jalan, kemudian Levi menyeringai. "Mereka menuju tempat Jandro. Wren aman untuk sementara."

Tapi Levi tetap mengikuti Jandro, sampai Jandro dan Wren benar-benar masuk ke tempat tinggal bersama itu. Truknya diparkir di tempat agak gelap, dan mereka terus mengamati sekeliling beberapa lama.

Levi menghidupkan lagi truknya, memutar kembali ke Pound Hall.

"Sudah? Begitu saja?" Cath masih kebingungan.

Levi tidak menjawab, tapi wajahnya masih serius. Ia menjalankan truknya dengan cepat, memarkir dengan agak terburu-buru, tapi ia tidak menuju ke kamar Cath.

Ia menuju kamar Wren.

Begitu dekat, ia memberi isyarat pada Cath agar diam, perlahan berjalan, lalu malah membelok di koridor sebelum kamar Wren. Di situ lebih gelap.

Kening Cath berkerut, tapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Levi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Pssst! Diam saja. Dan Levi malah menarik topi Cath lebih dalam agar wajahnya tertutup sebagian.

"Aku melihat seseorang mengamati saat Jandro dan Wren masuk tadi. Lalu ia pergi tergesa-gesa. Kukira ia akan melakukan sesuatu di sini, saat Wren sedang tak ada

Beberapa saat tak terjadi apa-apa. Cath sudah agak bosan, ketika Levi memberi isyarat agar ia melihat ke arah pintu kamar Wren.

Seseorang datang.

Pasti bukan teman sekamar Wren, karena cara berjalannya mengendap-endap begitu, wajahnya waspada melihat ke segala arah. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya, sepertinya selembar kertas, kemudian menyelipkannya ke bawah pintu kamar Wren.

Levi bergerak cepat, berlari ke arahnya, menangkap tangannya, "HA!"

Cath terengah-engah menyusul. Terperangah melihat gadis yang sudah tak bisa melarikan diri itu. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis ini. Sama sekali tidak kenal.

"Lepaskan!" gadis itu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Telepon Wren!" sahut Levi, yang sebenarnya tak perlu karena Cath sudah memencet nomer Wren di ponselnya. Hanya beberapa kalimat dan Wren antusias untuk segera datang.

"Kau punya duplikat kunci kamar Wren?"

"Ada sih, tapi kutinggal di kamar—"

"Kita ke kamarmu saja kalau begitu," dan Levi menarik gadis itu, tak bisa protes. Cath berlari-lari mengikuti langkah Levi yang panjang-panjang.

.

-o0o-

.

"Kalau kau disuruh, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Kamar Cath kembali penuh sesak. Cath, Levi, Wren, Jandro, gadis itu, dan Reagan. Reagan yang postur tubuhnya 'mengerikan' ambil posisi bagai penuntut umum.

Wren datang secepat kilat, penasaran siapa yang sudah mengganggu kehidupannya selama ini, akan tetapi ia hanya menggeleng.

Tidak kenal.

Jandro pergi ke kamar Wren untuk mengambil kertas apa yang sudah diselipkan di bawah pintunya, kembali lagi dengan geram. Masih hasil print berwarna merah darah, masih kalimat-kalimat mengerikan itu lagi.

Tapi gadis itu mengaku, dia disuruh. Tepatnya dimintai tolong. Cuma masukin ke bawah pintu saja. Tidak akan ada apa-apa karena itu cuma buat main-main.

"Jadi disuruh siapa?" Reagan mengulang.

Gadis itu menelan ludah.

Lalu menyebut sebuah nama.

Jandro terperangah.

.

-o0o-

.

"Aku tak mengira," sahut Cath, memain-mainkan tuts keyboard laptopnya. Berbicara lirih karena ini di perpustakaan.

Cath ternyata pernah bertemu dengan si pelaku, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang manis sebenarnya, di Love Library. Pernah bercakap seru tentang fanfiksi, tentang Simon dan Baz. Bahkan dia mengaku fans Magicath.

Tentu saja dia tak tahu Cath siapa, dan Cath tak tahu dia siapa. Dan tak tahu bahwa 'pacar' yang dibicarakannya selama itu sebenarnya sudah memutuskannya. Cath tak tahu kalau gadis itu terobsesi pada sang pacar. Tapi gadis tahu kalau kemudian sang mantan—dia tak mau mengakui kalau pacarnya sudah menjadi mantan pacar—malah pacaran dengan gadis lain: Wren.

Beberapa bulan stalking Wren. Dan seperti dugaan Levi, kebiasaan Wren mabuk dulu menguar beberapa fakta yang banyak orang tak tahu. Bahwa Wren suka menulis fanfiksi. Bahwa Wren itu Wrenegade—

—untungnya dia tak sampai menelusuri bahwa Wrenegade sering menulis bersama Magicath, dan siapa Magicath itu—

"Aku juga tak menduga kalau kau pernah bercakap dengannya," Levi memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ranselnya, "dan kalau kita tetap di perpustakaan, kapan kau akan membacakan fanfiksi terbarumu?"

Cath menyeringai, turut memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel.

Berdua berdiri, berjalan keluar perpustakaan yang dingin. Menyongsong kehangatan cahaya matahari, selagi masih ada.

 **FIN**

 _Btw, kalau penasaran, gadis itu ada di halaman 214-215 ya! Tapitapitapi, Rainbow Rowell sama sekali tidak mem-plot-nya jadi psikopat. Itu imajinasi ambu saja xDD Maafkan dakuuuuu xDD_


End file.
